Final Fantasy Moon
by Riku.Aono
Summary: In this FanFiction Cloud and my OC Troy are found in a unknown world. They have been encountered by an unknown group and they are jst trying to figure things out. This might be the hardest thing Cloud has had to do. As he looks for all of his friends he notices things that are out of normal. This is my first FanFiction so all criticism is accepted. Thank you very much.
1. Beautiful Day

"Nice day today huh Cloud?"

A young man had spoken words of truth to a swordsman who owns great strength. Today was sunny sun shining on his skin feels exhilarating before a fight.

"I guess Troy, but still. It's not a good day to die."

Cloud Strife picks up his blade, a sword by the name of _Buster Sword_, a huge blade that nearly oversized him and drew it towards the men there to assassinate them.

"Yeah I guess you're right. What about them though?"

Troy Sazion a young man who has a blade of his own, a blade which is not one but two, his blades name is _Dark Light_. The young man unsheathed his blade waiting in anticipation for Clouds response.

"Do what you want Troy."

The young man smirks with a hint of laughter.

"How generous of you Cloud, today is a nice day indeed."

The young man's blade was special it can change from a dark blade that craves blood or a blade filled with pure light that is unbreakable, but the blades normal form has both features and is split into two. The young man's blade turned black ready for the blood to quench its thirst.

"Just don't lose control."

"Who, me? Never."

Troy now responded with the grimmest smile on his face. His eyes are set on a goal, that goal was paint the ground with their blood. Cloud realizing this allowed his aggression to unfold, besides they are outnumbered it was the only way to survive. Cloud was afraid on the other hand, he might lose his best friend and partner… his way home to Tifa.

The battle was fierce, Cloud was not hurt, and neither was Troy.

"Troy, you… okay?"

Troy raised his head slowly to show his blood stained forehead. He looks at Cloud with a blank expression.

"Troy?"

Cloud tries again. This time he answers.

"C-Cloud?"

"Yeah Troy it's me come on follow my voice."

The duo standing, barely, looks at each other. Troy begins to move forward.

"Troy that's it come on."

Clouds unemotional voice still calling to bring back someone from the dark blood pool, Troy took steps forward until Troy is stopped by his own body.

"C-Cloud, I don't know if strong enough to come back the water it's thick. I can barely move."

"Don't say thing like that you're strong, you're stronger than even me!"

Cloud protested. Troy looked at Cloud and clenched his head and brings himself to his knees.

"Cloud it hurts! So much pain, I can feel all their pain, Cloud!"

The side effect of using the dark blade is hearing the screams, feeling the pain, of each victim the blade took hold of. Not only that, the guilt builds because of you not realizing you were killing in the first place. Troy had to deal with this by his own for he would take that pain so no one else would have to feel it.

"Troy, you can handle this it's not your fault remember it's a payment you want to endure so no one else will. Troy don't quit on me!"

Cloud was still trying to hold on to Troy's existence screaming at the top of his lungs. Cloud was afraid for the both of them.

"Cloud, I… can't…"


	2. Senile Old Man?

"C-Cloud?"

Troy is still in his own world, his own mind. Cloud is the only one who can help now, but he is in shock. Cloud doesn't know what to do help, he can't jump in his mind and fight with him. He's alone for now; Troy must now find a way to lift his own darkness.

"Excuse me, young man."

"W-what?"

An old man asks as Cloud picks up Troy to carry him.

"Are you boys alright? You were in a pickle just now. I saw the whole mess."

"Are you here to turn us in? We've been through enough leave us be."

The old man walked up to Cloud looking hard at his face.

"Oh no my dear boy, you two were amazing! Those thugs needed a good thrashing."

Cloud was unaware that the old man was not afraid of some blood on a sword. He acted as if he were a swordsman too.

"That boy, is he alright?"

Cloud looks at Troy with the upmost uncertainty.

"I-I don't know for sure. He's fighting a battle I can't help with."

"I see. Say you need a place to hide out? There's an inn not so far from here. I could take you."

"Thank you, but why are you helping us we just killed all these men."

"Well you boys remind me of myself when I was a swordsman, well difference is you boys are good, hehehe."

Cloud was shocked to hear the old man say that he was once a swordsman since he looked so, fragile. He was shocked, but not as shocked as when he saw an image in head. It was Troy trying to communicate with him.

"Thank you, sir. My name is Cloud and this is Troy."

"Well nice to meet yah boy-o, call me Gramps everyone does, don't know why though, Ehehehe."

Cloud noticed after awhile that "Gramps" was a little off. Cloud didn't exactly know where to go he was his only chance though it was a long shot, but he had to take it.

"Uh, Gramps… where are we going?"

"To the inn of course, now where is that inn I know I saw it this way."

Cloud was bombarded with images over and over he was still unable to figure out what they meant though, he had his own darkness to deal with.

"Gramps, I think I see it."

Cloud finally saw the inn and was happy to be able to rest. On the other hand, he was afraid for Troy. What could Troy be facing? Clouds mind always seemed to roam to that question.

"What are you trying to tell me, Troy?"

"You say something boy-o?"

Cloud snapped back into reality, almost forgetting Gramps was there with him.

"N-no, nothing Gramps, let's go inside."

Gramps being a half senile just smiled at Cloud the biggest he could muster. That was then Cloud saw tears behind that generous smile. Gramps was just like Cloud, he smiles to hide the pain and Cloud cut all of his emotions to hide the pain. Cloud saw it.

"Okay, shall we boy-o?"

"Y-yes."


	3. Protection

"Cloud my boy come, over here."

Cloud was surprised by Gramps he was looking off into the distance day dreaming about going back to Tifa.

"R-right."

"Do you see that? They are coming back to look for you. With those numbers and your friend being unconscious, maybe it's best to hide."

"Gramps I cannot allow you to let yourself in harm's way. I'm sorry for putting you though this, I'll handle it just keep Troy safe."

Gramps seemed set on not letting Cloud go. He was hiding something, but what?

"No! I will not let you go again! You've come back to me I won't let you be killed again!

"Gramps?"

The truth was finally set free and all the emotions Gramps had held back, now had come out he fell to his knees before he spoke again.

"You are so much like him, my son; strong, resilient, courageous, nothing like me. He was a great warrior until they came. He wanted to help to keep people out of harm's way, but in the end he died trying to protect me. I was still young; able to fight, I should have gone with him. I stayed behind to protect the citizens. Not one enemy came my way they all went after him, he was a threat and they eliminated him. They go after strong warriors."

Cloud started to understand the almost fake smiles now, he lost his son and he looks like him, but to protect him he needs to go.

"Hey Gramps…"

A voice is heard from across the room. It took everyone by surprise; it was Troy fresh out of his sleep, out of his own battle in his mind.

"Let Cloud do this. Trust me he won't die so easily. I'd help, but I'm still weak from my own battle. Sorry Cloud, for making you worry. Did you get my messages?"

"Y-yes I did. So those were from you? I couldn't understand them."

The images in Clouds head from before it was Troy. How did Troy do this while in that state and why?

"Those weren't meant for you to understand, but for you to know I was still alive, still fighting."

Cloud realized that he could see Troy in those flashes, but never realized he was he never thought of anything else but to help him not think of the worst things. Cloud was glad now, to see his friend wake up from his little slumber.

"Find them. They need to turn up dead, that's our orders now find them!"

The "Thugs" were outside still looking outside for them. Cloud remembered that he had to protect these people in the inn and as well as Gramps and Troy. He was worried for leaving them, but knew Gramps could hide Troy and himself so all he had to focus on was getting rid of those me outside.

"I'm going now.

"No! Please!

Troy reaches over and puts his hand on Gramps' shoulder.

"Trust him Gramps, and me. He won't die. He still has someone to return to.

Cloud knew exactly who he was talking about. He nods and he was off. He walks outside though the back of the inn hoping they would search the inn. Cloud walks off in front of the assumed leader.

"There, there he is! Get him!"

Cloud was quickly surrounded. It didn't matter to him if he was seen, it was to his liking if had been seen by everyone. The battle begins now and it's all on Cloud.


	4. Not a long fight, huh?

Clouds surrounded by thugs and are ready to kill him. Cloud has one thing he can do. Fight back.

"So you show yourself. Wait theirs two of you isn't their?"

Cloud looks at the man who spoke.

"Is that what they told you? It was easy enough to do it on my own. They lied to you I am the only one. Look at my sword and savor its sight, for it may be your last."

The Thug leader got angry.

"Cocky little bastard aren't you. Well men you heard him, he did this now let's show him what we can do. Shall we…"

Cloud unsheathed his sword and aimed his eyes on the leader. Just as Cloud was going to force his way to the leader, looked down as he heard a thump. It was a grenade; Cloud easily dodged the explosion and was met by two thugs running at him, Cloud used his blade to maneuver out of the way. Cloud didn't expect the thugs to be so well trained.

"You're not just random thugs. Who are you?"

"Ah, so you noticed. We are not thugs, we are local military."

Cloud was surprised by the man's words.

"Military?"

The first thought that came to mind was SOLIDER; it wasn't possible it couldn't be… could it?

"Yes military. We go town to town in a 50 mile radius to recruit men and build up our own military strength, for the people of course."

"Recruit? You basically beat them until they join or kill them in the process from what I hear. You are no more than thugs and kidnappers; you have no right to slap on the title of military."

Cloud was getting angry at hearing that man going on about him building a military strength for the people. He had enough.

"I won't let you hurt them anymore."

Cloud springs ahead with one swipe with the Buster Sword Cloud takes three men out of battle. Still racing forward he uses use's the fire materia attached to his blade sends three fire spheres at his enemies. As the enemies scramble to dodge the balls of flame, Cloud gets around to the leader. Cloud grabs the man's clothing.

"What aren't you going to kill me?"

Cloud reads his eyes he doesn't care if he dies or not. He also noticed one more thing his eyes, they glowed with Mako energy.

"Y-you are SOLIDER?"

"SOLIDER? Never heard of that organization before in my life."

Cloud let his grip go a little. The thug leader took that as an opportunity to escape. He jumped out of Clouds reach.

"Sorry to say, but I have to run. We'll meet again, I'm sure of it."

Cloud just stood there in awe. He couldn't believe it, SOLIDER was known everywhere. How could he not hear it from at least a traveler? Where could Cloud be?

"Oh you're sad I'm leaving? Fine, I'll leave some of my friends behind to play."

The thug gestures for some men to get Cloud. The men ran at the motionless Cloud. The out of the blue…

"Burn!"

Fire came from all directions. It was Troy from the roof he was using all of his will power to help out. Cloud snaps out of it.

"Troy! What are you doing?"

Troy was back in to action, but what will he do?


	5. Whoes back?

"Troy!"

Cloud runs over to the still half asleep warrior.

"Ah see I knew there were two of you!"

Cloud grits his teeth. His plan went up in flames he now had to figure out what to do with the situation now.

"Who are you? Show your face!"

The thug starts to move the clothes that Cloud messed with. He showed his face, all of it.

"Z-Za…"

"Cloud?"

The thug was confused but he was sure it was nothing.

"My name is Zack Fair."

Troy looks up to see his face.

"H-his eyes, Cloud!"

"Z-Zack…"

Troy didn't understand that Cloud knew who he was not only that but that he was supposed to be dead. The result of his death was Cloud inheriting the Buster Sword. Troy met Cloud after his death and never knew him, Cloud never even talked about him.

"Cloud, what's wrong?"

"I-I know him… he's supposed to be dead… he… he died in my arms."

Zack seemed calm about his clams, but he didn't know how to react. Cloud broke down to his knees. All he could do is try and figure this out. He was running things, actions, things that could have happened. All while he looked at the Buster Sword he got from him, he was reminded about day, about what he asked. "Carry on for me." "Will you be my Legacy?" over and over it rings in his head the words of his former friend.

"Cloud, snap out of it!"

Zack watching on as Troy tries to fend off all the thugs from getting to Cloud.

"Fall back!"

Zack finally speaks out, but those words were surprises to everyone even the thug attackers.

"… but General Fair we have them against a wall here…"

"You heard me… move! Fall back!"

"Grr… you heard the General! Move your asses! Fall back!"

The thugs were upset that Zack ordered this. What's going through Zack's mind? What made him do this? Cloud was still in utter shock he couldn't believe who he just saw in front of him. Troy was recuperating after keeping off thug after thug off of Cloud, he still couldn't understand. Every thug fallen back and Zack still standing there looks on.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I-I do… you are Zack Fair… SOLIDER First Class… you defeated Angeal Hewley… he gave you this…"

Cloud held up the Buster Sword.

"…to carry on his legacy… we went to Nibelheim with Sephiroth… we found Genova, Sephiroth's mother… I tried to protect you… I failed… we were captured…"

All of this Troy was paying close attention to, he never heard of Zack so to hear that he also met Sephiroth was a complete surprise.

"…you tried to protect me… I was unconscious most of the time… I couldn't move… I-I wanted to help you…"

Clouds emotions start to leak out he starts to tear up. Clouds emotions were all rushing in.

"I tried so hard… but I got there too late… and you died in front of me… you gave me one thing to do… carry on your legacy… that is why I still carry your blade… I need to carry on your legacy"

"Idiot! The way you've been living your life is by trying to act like me, pretend to be me. Where ever or whatever world or dimension you came from I'd always want you to live your own life, not mine."

Cloud was surprised to hear the Zack he knew he could hear the passion in his voice. Cloud got teary eyed.

"You are Zack. I'm sorry, Z-"

Cloud was cut off.

"I'm not the same Zack you know. I'm different, a different person. Leave and never come back."

Zack walked away and disappeared in the distance. Cloud stood up and walked to Troy. As he walked he sheathed his blade before he spoke.

"Troy… where are we?"


	6. How did this happen?

I'm sorry for making this one short thought it would add some effect. I never thought i get this far and still have people reading. Thank you all you help me a lot, and I thought I was bad. No but really you guys, and girls out there, are just amazing Thank you. =]

* * *

"Troy… where are we?"

Troy couldn't speak he was shocked. How could he not be, to learn that they are possibly either in another dimension or another time line or even worse they are dead. That couldn't be ruled out; after all he just met the dead SOILDER Zack. This is getting extremely messy really fast.

"Troy!"

Troy finally snaps out of his daze.

"I- I don't know. It might have been when we were finishing up our last mission. You remember when my swords touched in someone else's hands. That sparked a light blinding us and teleported us. It might have not teleported but transported us… to another time frame or, or another dimension. Cloud I'm sorry all could do is theorize what happened. We ended up here after that mission."

Troy was frantic he was mumbling half the time about things Cloud couldn't quite understand.

"Troy… please tell me you at least know how to get back…"

"I- I'm sorry Cloud… I don't."

Clouds strength fades from his body he falls to his knees. He sees his life with Tifa as a dream now. She will never see him again or he will never see her again. He's lost all hope now.

"Cloud? Cloud are you okay?"

"Ti…fa…"

"Cloud you will get back to her I promise, but we need to work together!"

Cloud slowly moves his head in a different direction.

"There is no way out…. we cannot get out… we are trapped you said it yourself…"

"I said I don't know how, but we can find away. Is this how you want to repay Cloud by giving up on your life before it even starts? Cloud you life starts with her… Fight for it!"

Cloud looks at the ground starring as though he's waiting for an answer. He hears Troy's words, but doesn't fully comprehend. The words finally echo through his head, he hears everything and understands. His strength finally returns, he stands on his own.

"I will fight. I will fight for her."

"Finally you're back I thought I'd have to carry you around."

Clouds memories flash in his head, of Zack and how he protected him.

"… No, I will not be a burden… I will fight… because this time I can."


	7. The Time In Water

Cloud and Troy set off to the next town after checking on the inn and the people in it. Gramps was okay, but didn't like Cloud leaving though.

"Are you sure you must go?"

"Yeah Gramps, me and Cloud has caused enough trouble. We'll visit okay?"

"Y- Yes, but how do you know my name? You were unconscious the whole time."

"Yeah Troy how do you know his name?"

Troy didn't understand what they were asking.

"His name? …Wait your name is Gramps?"

Cloud started to laugh a little, Gramps follows. Troy confused started to laugh too.

"W- What are we laughing about?"

"Nothing, thank you Gramps we will be back after our journey."

Troy realized what they were laughing about.

"OOOoooooh his name's Gramps! Heh, I get it. Thank you Gramps, as Cloud says we have to go thank you again."

As Cloud and Troy start to walk away Gramps waves back with lots of energy.

"But Cloud you do know he won't ever see us again?"

"Yes I know, but I just couldn't tell him that."

Cloud started on with his now _back to earth_ friend. He now heads for a town Cloud knows called Nibelheim. He expected someone there to at least know of Shinra or even SOLIDER. Some has to know… if not than Cloud is stuck there.

"So… Nibelheim. That's where you grew up if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yes Troy, I grew up in Nibelheim, Zack was born in Gongaga and Sephiroths mother was there, too. Genova, the ancient."

"An ancient weren't those people… things… whatever extinct?"

"Yes she wasn't alive or at least it seemed that way. Honestly I barely remember her. It's been hard to remember things like that at all."

Troy shifted toward Cloud and started walking backwards.

"Could be because the light we saw, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Cloud thought of Tifa as they walked on is it true that he lost some of his memories or is it just his imagination? Wait Troy is up! What happened to him in his mind?

"Troy you were sending messages to me when you were knocked out. What was happening to you?"

That's more like it.

"Well that's a long story. I was in a world unheard of to even myself it was hard to move around it felt like I couldn't breathe it was hard, but I could hear you voice so I kept moving."

Troy began to explain the place and the feelings he felt. He began to feel a heavy weight as though be pressured down. He felt as though as he was under water, but he couldn't really move. He felt constricted. As he continued they stop to take a break, but the story was hard to stray away from.

The smell, he began to explain, the smell was horrible it wasn't like any sewer, it was heavy it was… full of death. At this point Troy is looking down clenching his fist.

"I- I think that water was the blood of all the men and women my blades tasted. T-there was so much… h- how could I- I do such a thing? So many lives… wasted… because… of me."

Troy goes on about what happened. The blood was hard to get out of it felt like hours before he made it out. He fumbles to keep on his feet as he finds a clearing. In the clearing he finds two warriors, one with one half of the sword the other with the other. Troy steps forward and they finally react to his presence the dark half lunges at him he just barely manages to move out of the way. He stumbles to his feet, he was fatigue from getting out of the "water" all he could do is just barley manage not to get hit. He couldn't do anything, but then he notices the light half has done nothing. He tries to reach the light side before the dark had a chance to attack again. They started to walk on once again, without the story leaving their minds.

The dark half notices this and rushes toward the light half and tries to slash at the motionless sword. Troy did what he thought was right and tried to defend the light side. His body touched the light while he was stabbed by the dark, at the same time. The light and the dark started to fight inside himself he could barely stand it, until he put his foot down. He stood between them and before the blades could touch again he grabbed them and stopped the senseless fighting.

"I created peace from light and darkness."

Troy and Cloud make to the next town just before Troy finishes his story. Cloud was still interested in what happened.

"What happened after?"

"I- I don't know, I can't remember. All I can remember is this feeling… this feeling of power or… was it pain? Eh, I don't know."

Cloud got disappointed at his answer he expected a full description, but then this is Troy he's never done that before.

"Right, now we got one more town to pass to get there, and since it's getting dark we rest here."

"What?! I thought we were already here!"

"Nope, sorry."

Troy was feeling tired anyway so he didn't argue about the resting part.

"Where to?"

Cloud was unfamiliar with the town so he didn't know where to go until he saw a building with an inn sign over it.

"There maybe?"

"Wow, how'd we miss that?"

Troy and cloud enter the inn as though tourists eyes scanning every inch of the room looking for anything that would remind them of where they are.

"Hello~ hoooow may I help you? ~"

A woman from across the table asked with a big smile trying so hard not to giggle. She was so perky Cloud couldn't help but smile. Troy thought she was cute but was unaware that Cloud was even smiling at all.

"Hi…"

Troy began to speck.

"…we need a room to stay in, preferably with two beds please."

"Yes~ sir~ Okay let's see what we have here, we've only have two rooms right now the suite and the lover's paradise suite."

Cloud and Troy's smiles instantly disappear.

"Is that all?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Tell me you have something else like two vacant closets or something?!"

The woman smiles and giggles again.

"You're funny. No we don't have anything like that."

Troy's head fall in disappointment, as a man and a woman passes. The man puts a key on the table and slides it towards the woman and says, "Thanks." In an unsettling voice.

"Wait, can we have that room!"

Troy asks excited.

"It's only a one bed room."

"Does it have a couch?"

"Yes-"

"TAKEN!"


	8. R&R Time

Cloud and Troy finally get to relax now, but Cloud can't help but think of Tifa and Troy's "_dream_ test". Tifa was always on his mind, but he was afraid that he might not get back to her.

"Troy?"

"ZzzZZZ… huh? … ZzzZZZ"

"He's asleep better not wake him. Maybe all I need is some fresh air; yeah maybe I'll be able to clear my head."

Cloud gets up from the bed; he leaves his sword behind, and leaves the sleeping Troy on the couch. Cloud began to walk around down stairs to find a bar. Cloud sits down on one of the stools and waits for the bartender.

"Hello what may I get you sir?"

He finds a woman the same on from the front desk.

"Y- You're the bartender?"

"Y- yes is something wrong?

Cloud just burst with confusion.

"But you look so young!"

Cloud didn't understand she looked to be at most 16.

"Hehe thank you, but I'm in fact 23. I have the right to sell and use alcoholic beverages."

Cloud jaw dropped with utter disbelief. She can't look that young and be that old… makes her sound really old actually.

"You can't be that old."

"Oh come now you make me sound like an old woman heh."

Told you.

"That's not what I meant you just look so young, but you're as old as Troy."

In fact Troy is older he's 24.

"Oh your friends name is Troy?"

"Yes sorry for his… enthusiasm. He just didn't want to sleep in the same bed, it'd be too weird."

"So you two aren't lovers?"

Cloud chokes at the assumption.

Cough "What would give you that idea?!" Cough, Cough

"Oh I'm sorry that's why I offered those rooms. I'm sorry, mustn't do such things I make customers feel uncomfortable, my most sincere apologies."

Cloud couldn't help think her being so flustered really made her cute, then a thought rushed into his head Tifa and her punches that can knock a grown man's head off is she's really angry.

"Hey Cloud, don't you think Tifa would get angry if she saw you talking to another girl the way you are?"

"T- Troy you're up uh it's not what it looks like."

Cloud panicked at his thoughts and Troy scaring him.

"Who is this Tifa…? Your girlfriend?"

"Y- Yes she is… at least I think so."

Troy pulled Cloud into a headlock.

"Of course you guys are you just got to be. You two are practically inseparable. If you two weren't together then why would she kiss you?"

"Did she really-?"

Cloud could barely remember, but sure enough he had to remember that. Turns out he did in fact get kiss and he forgot all about it.

"Wow how could I forget that?"

Cloud was shocked at himself, but in the background was a very confused woman.

"Um excuse me but what are you two talking about?"

"Long story short, he's taken I'm free."

Troy said with a half tired and a big smile on his face.

"Oh hehe, yeah well sorry, but so am I."

Troy's smile quickly turns to a frown, he looks down.

"What a lucky man. I'll take a cold one."

She nods and hands a beer to Troy. He still looking depressed, asked her.

"So what time of man is he?"

(Bet he can't protect you like I can, hell or even hold a sword right.) He mumbles under his breath as he takes a gulp of the drink.

"Well truth is I'm with another woman not a man, and she's great."

Troy spit out the gulp he was going to drink all over the counter.

Cough "Wait, What?! Y- You're playing for our team?!" Cough

She starts to laugh at Troy as his face seemed he saw something amazing, something that's not seen very easily and is rare to find. She couldn't help it.

"Hahahahaha yes, yes I do. You know, I get that reaction a lot when I tell people. It always makes me laugh."

She starts to calm down and giggle when she looks back a Troy.

"I- I- I… I'm going back to bed…"

Troy's face was still stuck on surprise as he walked back to the room. Cloud on the other hand wasn't really surprise or he didn't care much for it because he wasn't the one who got denied by the girl, after all he does have Tifa. He still couldn't help but imagine though…

"H- Hey, uh, do you know a woman by the name of Tifa anywhere by chance?"

"I'm sorry n- wait are you talking about Miss Tifa Lockhart?"

"Uh Miss? Well anyway yes that's her I must meet with her, is she a few towns over?"

"No Sir, but how do you know royalty?"

Cloud got confused. Royalty?

"Say what? No she can't be of royalty she's my childhood friend… and girlfriend."

"Wait so that woman's name you mention was towards her? You're her knight? How could you lose her?"

"Wait, knight, royalty, I think I've been asleep too long."

Cloud tried to make up a story about him being in a coma, to get all the information out of her. She told him of the knighthood, where the princess, Tifa, would choose men as knights and the one who dominated the others in combat would marry her. Lately she has been picking man after man, after man, so she would postponed her being a bride. She lives where Shinra is supposed to, but getting there is going to be a problem. With Zack after him and Troy it might be a little difficult, but cloud is up for it the question now is Troy up for it.

"Troy, you up for it?"

Troy smiles.

"Do I really have a choice?"

Cloud smiles back, he looks at the woman and asks something to her.

"Do you know how to get there fast?"

"Actually you've been heading in the wrong direction, it the way you came."

Clouds smile disappears and turns to a Troy scolding him.

"Sorry, I thought she'd be over here."

Cloud turns back to the woman scratching his head.

"Do you know a short cut back?"

"Well I do, but…"

Cloud looks at Troy and back at the woman concerned.

"But? What's wrong?"

"Well this knew gang moved into the shortcut and they won't let anyone pass. It's an underground tunnel leading straight to the town, if you go through there you should be able to reach the town in no time, about a few days."

Clouds face gleamed in hope.

"A few days, great we have a chance!"

"Cloud didn't you hear her she said that there was a gang there, it's most likely the gang with Zack in it. From what I get from him, if he held the Buster Sword, he must be a great warrior."

Cloud turned and smiles.

"But remember this Zack didn't wield the Buster Sword."


	9. A Lesson?

"Alright thanks again for everything!"

Troy yells as he waves at the inn keeper.

"No problem, come back next time. Be careful!"

Troy turns to face forward and faces Cloud, whose deep in thought. What is he thinking about?

"Hey Cloud, what's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're thinking 'bout Tifa again?"

Clouds face turns red.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

"Heh it's easy you're an open book to me."

"Well that pisses me off, don't do that anymore."

Troy laughs a little before he asks.

"So how far is this place?"

Cloud takes a map out with directions on it in the innkeepers' handwriting.

"Well from what it says here… it's not far from here. We just take a left in the next fork in the road."

"Cool I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Agreed."

Cloud and Troy start running along the path, just as they reach a clearing they see a figure up ahead.

"Cloud!"

"I see him."

They quickly start to slow and walk toward the figure. The man was blocking the way ahead, Cloud and Troy had no choice, but to stop.

"Let us pass."

Cloud started in a stern voice as if trying to intimidate him. The man was shadowed by the sun behind him Cloud couldn't see any features of the man nor could he see his clothing.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Yah see I'm under strict orders not to let anyone pass."

"Why and by who?

"Well yah see theirs two men who have killed a lot of my… "comrades" and I need them captured, and by who, by the leader of _Blood Magic."_

Troy bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha you're kidding me that sounds like a name a little kid would come up with, hahahahahaha."

The man leans on one leg and scratches his head.

"Yeah well it sounded good at first, but now it does seem a little childish. Well anyway childish or not I can't let you disrespect the name, so I'll just have to teach you some manners."

Troy laughter quickly stops.

"Well teacher, I'm waiting for my first lesson."

Troy unsheathes his weapon.

"Well…"

The man lunges at Troy before Cloud could react.

"…class is in session."

Cloud finally see's something, the color of the man's hair. It was… red? Troy blocks the man's stun rod attack and counters with an upward slash; the man quickly jumps out of the way.

"I see you're not like the other opponents I've faced before. Could you be the ones who attacked the others?"

Cloud quickly grabbed Troy and stopped him of his next attack.

"Cloud what gives?"

"Reno! That is your name isn't it?"

"Heh, I've once been called by that name yes. How do you know of me?

Cloud doesn't answer he doesn't know what to do. He was trying to confuse him, but only confused himself.

"Hello~? Can anyone hear me~?"

Troy got agitated with waiting and pulled away from Clouds grip.

"Enough of this! Shall we continue?"

"Be my guest."

Cloud stood stuck he finally realized everyone that was a part of Shinra is now in that gang. So that must be why Zack was in it but if he's in it is HE still alive as well? Troy lunged at Reno but before any contact could be made a giant shuriken landed between them.

"What? Who's there?"

"Show yourself!"

Troy and Reno both look at each other confused.

"Wait isn't this YOUR backup?"

They both ask each other, only confusing them more.

"No my back up is over there and he's kind of useless right now."

"And I don't have any backup I always go solo."

Both men turn their backs toward each other, ready for a fight.

"Aw isn't that cute, the enemy protecting the enemy."

"Well it's not the best strategy, but beggars can't be choosers."

"Show yourself!"

Cloud final came back from confusion and was looking for where the voice could come from. He unsheathed his sword. The men ready to take anyone one on was saddened when a small woman jumps out of the shadows.

"I am Yuffie Kisaragi the great ninja master, for the royal family, now come fight me if you dare!"

Cloud quickly grabbed his sword and attacked Reno; Troy was totally caught off guard.

"Now!"

Reno was almost caught by the wicked slash, but dodged just in time. Cloud knew that if he killed him I would be a waste, so he used the back of the blade the blunt end to subdue his enemy.

"What? Oh right!"

Yuffie a little confused snapped in to combat. She throws a few shuriken at his clothes and pin him to the ground. Cloud finishes it with a strike to the head.

"Thank you Yuffie, for the help."

"Why are you so… normal about this aren't you with them?"

"The Blood Magic guys? No we want to stop them, and if you are with the royal family them that means you're on our side."

Troy looks on in confusion, but when he hears his words about her being in the royal family he smiles.

"I see so you must be going through the tunnel to see her highness…"

"Wait I didn't even say anything like that how did you know."

"I pickpocketed you and found the map. It also had what the reason you were going to see her for."

Cloud franticly looked in his pockets in search for the map, and found nothing.

"H- how did you- you never even got close to me."

"In your eyes, but your eyes are too slow… but I will help."

Cloud looked up at her for looking in his pocket.

"Really? Great!"

Cloud gave her a smile.

"But at a catch. I am here on my own and my mission is to take out the Blood Magic thugs, but I need help from what I have gathered."

"Sure and we can also interrogate him too."

Troy was still stuck in confusion. What the hell is going on? It's all so weird. All of clouds allies are in the royal family?

"W- wait how old are you, you look like you're at least 16, but you moves are ones much older. Don't tell me you're 50 and you aged well…"

Yuffie got a little angry at the accusation. She stomped up to him, and looked right at him.

"I'm 23 are you happy? I worked really, really, really hard for my skills. You must never ask a lady her age it's rude."

Yuffie turns around and crosses her arms as though she's mad at a friend.

"I- I'm sorry I just met someone who looked young before and she said the same thing."

Yuffie turns her head around so he could see one eye of hers while she closes one eye on the other side.

"Oh who?"

"Uh, the inn keeper in the last town."

"Oh her? She's my girlfriend."

Cloud trips on his face as he takes a step toward Troy.

"Oh now? Well looks like we are going to be good friend hehe."


	10. Troy Trying?

"So, Yuffie tell me about the royal family."

Cloud, Troy and Yuffie started a fire and now are waiting for Reno to wake up. To pass the time Troy tries to gather all could get about the _royal family._ Yuffie on the other hand just wants to sleep. Cloud told her what Troy was thinking and punched his gut; she thought he'd learn from that not to talk to her. She didn't like him very well.

"Will you let me sleep if I do?"

"That's what my intention was."

Yuffie sighs and sits up from the ground.

"Fine if that's what you want."

"Wait one question."

"What?"

Yuffie was getting irritated.

"Why do you have more than one sleeping bag?"

Yuffie was caught off guard.

"W- Well I-… I was traveling with two others but they were not ready for this mission."

"So they died?"

Yuffie was once again caught off guard. Whoa he doesn't know the meaning of personal.

"No they didn't, they just went back. They didn't think a girl of my age, or any age, was able to do this mission, so they refused to and went back. They were sexist bustards."

Troy was surprised at her saying that, but he could understand what they thought. She didn't look strong, but was strong enough to throw that giant shuriken. She looked cute not like those body builder women who have man faces, and she was young. How could someone, so young know the pain of the battlefield?

"It's cause of how you look. You look so cute and so… innocent."

"What?!"

Yuffie seemed to be getting more agitated.

"It's nothing to get mad about it's a good thing that you're like that. You have the element of surprise."

Yuffie was yet again surprised. What's his gain from this?

"I- I never thought of it that way, but why then would the other disapprove of my being here? Do they think I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"No, no, not at all, they possibly just think that you're…"

A sound came from afar. Troy leaps to his feet Yuffie following.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes it sounded like footsteps."

Troy grabs the hilt of his Sword and creeps forward. Leaps back at the sight of Cloud just walking out of the darkness.

"Ahhhh! …Don't scare me like that Cloud!"

"Yawn… scare you like what now? … eh forget it I'm going back to sleep… yawn, night."

Yuffie was behind Troy and started laughing on the floor.

"Hahahahahaha you got scared!"

"N- No I didn't. He just… surprised me is all…"

Yuffie still laughing on the floor stopped to look at Troy.

"Heh… are you okay?"

"I'm fine at least you got a laugh out of it. Well better get some sleep or next time that happens it's actually the enemy.

Troy and Yuffie both agree to go to sleep. The next morning everyone was awakened by loud yelling. It sounded like a man's voice.

"Dammit it let me GO! I don't need this right now. First I get stuck on a mission with a bald guy who always wears sunglasses what's with that?! Now this how the hell do I get myself stuck in these situations?"

Troy walks up to Reno and bends down to face height.

"Why are you with them anyway?"

"Like I'd tell you! I'm not stupid, the only reason you kept me alive is to get information out of me. Well tough luck-"

"Actually…"

Troy stood up and grabbed his sword.

"… I wanted you alive so when you wake up I hear you scream…"

Reno gulps in fear.

"H- Hey let's just be easy now no need for that. You need info I can get you some… just don't kill me."

Troy's hand lifts off his hilt.

"That's better now tell me all you know about _Blood Magic_, okay?"

Reno nods his head compliantly.

"The BM is all about power, we use the power to defend ourselves from the royal family. We are all marked criminals but we've done nothing wrong. Some come to use for help and some try to kill us for other people's actions. Believe me when I say that other gangs place our name on them trying to intimidate others. They defile our name for their own selfish needs. BM has nothing to do with murder or kidnapping… well to my knowledge. I've been with BM for a long time, and I've seen nothing done with selfish needs. We are just men, and women, who want to be free from dishonest justice."

Cloud comes out from his own sleeping tent, and yawns.

"What'd I miss?"

"Cloud you've been sleeping this whole time?"

"Well," yawn "Yes it's not every night we get a good sleep in… so he's awake?"

Yuffie nods her head.

"Yes and he is willing to give us info on the group known as _Blood Magic_."

"that easily?"

Yuffie pointed at Troy.

"No, Troy scared it out of him. He can be very scary."

Troy looked down as he thought, yeah that's why I can't get a date. Cloud looked over at Troy.

"Nah, it's just his personality. He kind and funny, but when it comes to it he knows how to get the job done."

Troy looked up with a smile.

"You got that right. Now, can you repeat to my friend here what you just told us, and that not a request. Thanks."

Troy grabbed the hilt of his sword again.

"Y- Yeah sure, sure…"

Reno repeated what he just explained to Cloud. It was Clouds choice what him and Troy does, either believe him that he's the good guys or believe Yuffie and take them out it was up to him. Troy walks up to Cloud and whispers.

"Whatever you think is right, but just remember if you believe Reno you won't be able to see Tifa again make your choice and do it fast they're getting antsy."

Cloud made his decision.

"I need to see the princess. I'm sorry Reno, I have to take their side."

Cloud motioned Troy to take him out. Troy walked towards Reno and picked his tied up body and began walking.

"No, you can't be serious. I told you all I could you said you weren't going to kill me. H- Hey please don't do this. MONSTERS!"

Reno was shouting at the top of his lungs, until suddenly Troy dropped him on his butt and started untying him.

"Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"No I don't want another person's blood on my blade, you are let free, but you need to hide your face if Cloud gets caught letting a BM member free its over. He wants to meet the princess and ask her hand I marriage heh."

Reno stands up.

"Thank you and I will, and good luck with that the princess is only allowed to marry knights in her army. Stupid rule I know but it's there. If you go through with it we will fight again."

"Until then I suppose."


End file.
